


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Doll Parts

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [46]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "Doll Parts" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Doll Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Brendan McCreary and Courtney Love; lyric by Courtney Love.

I am

TRANSLATION  
_zara_

Doll eyes

TRANSLATION  
_vivo_

Doll mouth

TRANSLATION  
_bana_

Doll legs

TRANSLATION  
_oba_

I am

TRANSLATION  
_buzwa_

Doll arms

TRANSLATION  
_vanga_

Big veins

TRANSLATION  
_dog me_

Dog beg

TRANSLATION  
_utyama ya_

Yeah, they really want you

TRANSLATION  
_Sa, jine gwola huna_

They really want you, they really do

TRANSLATION  
_Jine gwola huna, ji shtara ya_

Yeah, they really want you

TRANSLATION  
_Sa, jine gwola huna_

They really want you, and I do too

TRANSLATION  
_Jine gwola huna, kyuro zara_

I want to be the girl with the most cake

TRANSLATION  
_Zara yu huna_

I love him so much, it just turns to hate

TRANSLATION  
_Zara jena ilíne deta dhoha zhela_

I fake it so real I am beyond fake

TRANSLATION  
_Zara ora ji shtara ya jena ora mera_

And someday you will ache like I ache

TRANSLATION  
_Ki ronyume_

And someday you will ache like I ache

TRANSLATION  
_Ki ronyume_

And someday you will ache like I ache

TRANSLATION  
_Ki ronyume_

And someday you will ache like I ache

TRANSLATION  
_Ki ronyume_

Someday you will ache like I ache

TRANSLATION  
_Ki ronyume_

I am

TRANSLATION  
_zara_

Doll parts

TRANSLATION  
_vivo_

Bad skin

TRANSLATION  
_'dada_

Doll heart

TRANSLATION  
_hanya_

It stands

TRANSLATION  
_vospa_

For knife

TRANSLATION  
_baira_

For the rest

TRANSLATION  
_pombuna_

Of my life

TRANSLATION  
_gira ya_

Yeah, they really want you

TRANSLATION  
_Sa, jine gwola huna_

They really want you, they really do

TRANSLATION  
_Jine gwola huna, ji shtara ya_

Yeah, they really want you

TRANSLATION  
_Sa, jine gwola huna_

They really want you, but I do too

TRANSLATION  
_Jine gwola huna, kworo zara_

I want to be the girl with the most cake

TRANSLATION  
_Zara yu huna_

He only loves those things because he loves to see them break

TRANSLATION  
_Jena jine dore deta ji nggo jine yazulu hinjilu deta_

I fake it so real I am beyond fake

TRANSLATION  
_Zara ora ji shtara ya jena ora mera_

And someday you will ache like I ache

TRANSLATION  
_Ki ronyume_

And someday you will ache like I ache

TRANSLATION  
_Ki ronyume_

Someday you will ache like I ache

TRANSLATION  
_Ki ronyume_

And someday you will ache like I ache!

TRANSLATION  
_Ki ronyume_

And someday you will ache like I ache!

TRANSLATION  
_Ki ronyume_

And someday you will ache like I ache!

TRANSLATION  
_Ki ronyume_

And someday you will ache like I ache!

TRANSLATION  
_Ki ronyume_

Someday you will ache like I ache

TRANSLATION  
_Ki ronyume_


End file.
